Various computing devices configured with different combinations of hardware and software components can connect to networks of varying capacities to request the same network-accessible content. In a common application, computing devices request content pages over the internet. Users of the computing devices may have different experiences based, for example, on the configurations of the computing devices and the types of internet connections available to the devices. Content may appear differently on different computing devices, response times may be different, etc.
Browsing behaviors of users are monitored by computing service providers, such as internet services providers (ISPs) and search providers, to determine, among other things, which content is popular and which content is related. Users of client devices with a wide array of hardware and software configurations can each have access to such popularity rankings or relation mappings regardless of whether their client device is capable of a satisfactory user experience when viewing popular or related content. Users may not have a reliable way of knowing in advance whether a popular network resource, or a network resource related to previously requested resources, is worth viewing on the user's device.